Hanging by a Moment
by Meghan4
Summary: Tristan thinks things over. Song Fic. "Hanging by a Moment"


Title: Hanging By a Moment  
Author: Meghan (miss_wales@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Up to The Third Lorelai  
Pairing: R/T  
Summary: Song Fic, Tristan POV  
Disclaimer: Not mine, even though I want them  
  
Hanging By a Moment  
by Meghan  
  
desperate for changing starving for truth closer to where I started chasing after you  
  
Tristan was laying on his bed. His arms were behind his head and he stared up at the white ceiling. Tristan had never been to think things over, but lately he had been doing that more and more, and there was only one cause for it; Rory. I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
He recalled sitting alone at that piano bench, feeling sorry for himself. He had never been dumped before. He was the one who was always in control of the relationship. Except now he felt more out of control than ever. She had entered his life and reeked havoc on his heart. He had gone into that room to be rid of everyone, especially her. But she had found him. And she had comforted him. And then.... forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete I'll take your invitation you take all of me now  
  
...she had kissed him. That his had turned his world upside down. It was your classic romantic kiss. Fireworks, earthquaking, sparks.... it was perfect. Just like her. He had never felt pure bliss before, but at that moment, for the first time in his life, he was truly happy.  
I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
She had cried, that hurt him. What had he done wrong? That was a bad question for him to ask himself. He had done so many things wrong. Every time something evil came out of his mouth he wanted to take it back. But his body was on autopilot. He couldn't be nice to her, but they kiss.... the kiss ignited something in him. If he tried hard enough, he could change. I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go and I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
After the kiss they had spoken. It pained him to know that she didn't fall at his feet, but Rory was like that. Rory was different. Rory was special. Rory was unique. Rory was everything. Everything and anything he had ever wanted, all wrapped in one perfect package.  
there's nothing else to lose there's nothing else to find there's nothing in the world that could change my mind  
  
Tristan went along with her plan to ask Paris out, because she wanted him to. It would make her happy. He would do anything for her. All she had to do was ask. He would give her the world if she asked for it. there is nothing else there is nothing else there is nothing else   
Tristan rolled over on his side and stared out the window. Things with Paris didn't click. He knew that they wouldn't, but he tried. It hurt his heart to have her yell at him, but he knew that she would hate him even more if he led Paris on. He wanted only one girl, and she was standing in front of him. Beauty radiating from outside and in.  
desperate for changing starving for truth I'm closer to where I started chasing after you  
  
He vowed right there and then that he would change. Rory was worth it. She had his heart and soon she would have the deepest part of his soul. It was only a matter of time before he fell in so deep that he wouldn't be able to get out, or want to. I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
Tristan rubbed his fingers along the pages of the book he had been reading. 'Pride and Prejudice.' He had seen Rory reading it. Anything that she gave her attention to he wanted to know about. He noted every title he had seen her reading, and he followed suit. He read every book that had entered her delicate hands. I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go and I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
He had never felt like this before. His heart felt like it would burst. Things had changed so rapidly since she had entered his life. Rory. The girl he fell for. The girl he continued to fall for. His thoughts were filled with her day and night. His heart.... was hers.  
just hanging by a moment hanging by a moment hanging by a moment hanging by a moment here with you  
  
END   
  
  
  



End file.
